ToRaDoRa!
by enigmasky
Summary: Come with me as a new story between Taiga and Ryuuji is told. Told from the middle point of the anime it will take on a different and much more enjoyable ending. It took a disaster to bring them close, imagine the force to drive them apart...
1. Hunted Tiger

**ToRaDoRa! **

DISCLAIMER: No character, setting, or otherwise non-original character has been claimed to be property of the author. All copyrights belong to their respective partners and all characters belong to their original creators. Thank You and enjoy. Review if you like. :)

CHAPTER 1

Ryuuji sighed heavily as he stared aimlessly out the window of the classroom. The day was slow and as always the senseless mumbling of the teacher only exacerbated the boredom that crept into his mind. He was semi-excited about the trip this weekend and the longer he sat bounded to his chair the more he grew excited for it. His eyes wandered from the window and towards the girl who sat on the other side of the room, her crimson hair bobbing up and down like a crazed top. Her personality never failed to protrude, he thought, if only she could see how he felt. Then, a pair of eyes suddenly caught his attention. It took him all of five seconds to realize Taiga was staring at him, the small girl with the blazing attitude who never seemed to falter stared with intense concentration. He stared back, determined not to allow her to see him buckle.

"What are you doing?" she mouthed.

He merely shrugged his shoulders as he broke his stare and continued to watch the contents of the window. No matter how many times she pretended to help him try to hook up with Minori she always seemed to find yet another way to undo his progress. Sometimes he wondered if she purposely crashed and burned his chances. Then again, Taiga was weird in her own rights.

The bell rung and the student body rose to exit the room for lunch break. Ryuuji didn't bother, he was running late that morning and there wasn't enough time to make a run for the convenient store. It was bad enough he had to run to school but it wasn't even worse having a pint sized girl barraging him with curses. As he continued to stare outward he felt someone's presence hover beside him.

He was hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Why'd you get up so late, mongrel?" asked Taiga. Ryuuji cringed, his fears were realized.

"I was busy last night," he responded not taking his eyes off the school courtyard. He heard her sigh and shift a desk beside him which caused his own seat to rock violently against the wall.

"With what?"

Something's off, he thought.

Turning to her he asked, "Why is it you are not chewing me out about breakfast and lunch?"

She crossed her arms tightly.

"There's no need, yelling at you will not make a meal pop out of nowhere and plus I don't have any energy to yell anyway. I'm curious as to why you were up late, I saw that your lights were on," she said. In truth, he stood up most of the night trying to figure out a way to get to Minori during the trip. He thought of every possible scenario and every possible obstacle that could occur and found a way around it. It took him hours but he finally managed to memorize every outcome. If he was going to go camping with Minori, he was going to do it the right way.

BAM!

The next thing he knew he felt himself hurling towards the other end of the room, the image of Taiga's shoe slowly shrinking from view.

"I asked you a question, dog!" Taiga barked.

Ryuuji could hear the soft chirps of crickets echo from outside his open window. He hovered over the kitchen sink, washing the dirty dishes left by Taiga. He was lost in thought, going over the many scenarios he prepared had begun to wear down his mind but he forced himself to continue. This was going to be it. This weekend, on the school camping trip he was going to make as move on Minori. He was going to confess and hopefully have his dreams realized… that is…

"Ryuuji! Ryuuji!"

He fumbled with the plate he held. Darting his eyes towards the sound he soon recognized Taiga's voice echoing from his bedroom. Opening the door to his room he spotted a girl sitting on the balcony, her legs crossed and her long dirty blonde hair flowing in the spring breeze. Her brown eyes peering crossly at him.

"What do you want, Taiga? We already had dinner," he said sliding the screen door open.

She stared, an annoyed expression painted vividly on her face, then again, what else was new?

"You're acting weird, you're not telling me something," she said.

He sighed before replying, "Again? Just when I thought you were done chewing my ass at dinner you come and try again?"

"Hey, even though you're not my dog anymore I still find it within reason to know what you're up to. You're staring at Minorin a lot more than you used to," she said.

He sat down feeling himself being pushed into a corner again.

"So? You know I like her," he said.

"Yeah but not even then you eyed her like a dog in heat. You're planning something and you're not telling me. Minorin is my friend and you better cough it up before I get real nasty on you," she hissed. Ryuuji noted the narrowing of her eyes and the somewhat demonic expression that seemed to creep onto her face. He knew very well that Taiga was close friends with Minori but he was skeptical about sharing his plan with her. It wasn't the fear that she would tell but rather he was afraid she might compromise it. For some reason he held a sinking feeling in his stomach as if something was going to go wrong.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. He stood to leave the room but before he could reach to pull at the door he felt a sudden rush of air whiz by his face causing him to jump in fright. Eyes wide he spotted a long wooden sword sticking out from the wall only inches away from his head.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Taiga hissed.

He turned to her and said, "You know, there's no need to put a hole in my wall."

"Then tell me what you have planned. I know you weren't up all night last night for no reason. That's unlike you," she said, "Now, tell me."

He sighed; he placed his hand on the door and finally realized that he wouldn't be able to escape the situation. It couldn't be helped.

"Alright…"

BAM!

He felt his body rocket through his bedroom door, he felt himself careen awkwardly into the kitchen, limbs flailing.

"I was gonna fricken tell you!" he shouted as he regained his composure.

She crossed her arms.

"You took too long," she replied.

He explained to her the countless scenarios he had devised and all the solutions he had to them in case his plans were to fail. She didn't show any type of expression whether approving to it or silently rejecting it. It didn't matter at that point, he thought, at least he was using this weekend to his advantage which Taiga herself said he should do. After he finished explaining, Taiga could only stare. He swallowed. Was it too much? Were his countless scenarios of backups and what-ifs all too much?

She pointed at him, her index finger only centimeters away from his eye.

She poked him.

"Ow,"

"You deserve it,"

"What for?"

"Ryuuji…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have some rice?"

"We had dinner an hour ago,"

"I still want rice,"

"What do you think of my plan?"

"It's stupid,"

"Is it?"

"You have it all planned out, that's stupid."

"I worked out a plan for you and Kitamura too," he said. He had fully expected Taiga to go into a blushing frenzy and act like a five year old to their distant father but he was rather stunned. She eyed him and shrugged in a nonchalant type of way. It was as if she didn't care.

"Is there something up with Kitamura?" he asked. She didn't answer him; she headed into the kitchen where she shoved a glass cup under the running faucet. He asked again but this time he noticed she turned the faucet even higher. Was she trying to avoid his question? He walked over to her as she inhaled her glass of water; he noticed her cheeks were red.

"What happened with Kitamura?"

"Nothing," she said, "Now that I think of it, your plan should work, good luck."

She turned to his bedroom and began to walk out.

"What about your rice?" he called. She stopped suddenly, her fists clenched, she was thinking.

With a turn of her head she said: "I'm not hungry anymore."

She disappeared into the next room where he could hear his balcony door slide open and closed indicating she had climbed back into her apartment. What was up with her?

Taiga opened the door to her apartment, dirt and grime crusted along her hair as he began to pick at it in annoyance. She had fallen when she tried to jump from Ryuuji's balcony to her window. That's what she deserved for letting her mind wander, she thought. Her stomach hurt and it wasn't because she was hungry. She didn't want to admit it but she was annoyed by that stupid mongrel's plan. Not because it was ill constructed, on the contrary, she was completely shocked by how well it was organized. But that wasn't even the entire reason why her stomach felt this grossly irritated. He…he was trying so hard for Minori. Why was it she felt betrayed? She shouldn't be feeling that. Her relationship with him was completely platonic; there wasn't anything there but friendship…friendship? Should she tell him? Should she tell him she gave up on Kitamura? That he was already dating someone else and she had already lost her chances? Her stomach sunk lower in her abdomen. Should she tell him that she felt betrayed because she was the one who was always with him?

No.

That was a lie.

He was a dog…no… he was only Ryuuji, noting to write home about.

She turned on the shower and allowed the water to run; she placed her back against the wall and stared miserably at the ceiling. Why were her emotions so foggy? Should she even go on the school camping trip? Seeing Kitamura with his new girlfriend would only exacerbate the situation and once that stupid Chihuahua realizes her predicament she would not hear the end of it. Then again, she had to be there for Minorin's sake as well as Ryuuji's. Even though it was now impossible for Ryuuji to help her get Kitamura she still sought that she should still hold her side of the bargain. She had to help him.

She stared at the floor, the shower running softly in the background.

Even if it was against what she wanted…

Knock! Knock!

Taiga's ears perked as she heard a soft rapping at her apartment door. Opening it she was immediately disgusted.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

A tall girl stood at the doorway, her long sapphire hair dangled before Taiga's face as if subconsciously mocking her, bitter enemies to the very end.

Ami sighed as she said, "I locked myself out of my apartment by accident, and I need a place just for the night."

Taiga stared, her right eye twitched.

"You must be incredibly stupid if you honestly think I'd let you stay here," she said, her fingers grasped the side of the door tightly only seconds away from slamming it.

"Oh come on, it's only for one night and plus I wanna talk to you about the trip. It concerns Kitamura," she said. Taiga felt her fingers soften. She scoffed.

"Get in here," she spat.

Ami squealed in delight and shoved a tote bag into Taiga's arms. From where the bag came from was beyond her.

From inside she heard Ami say, "Wonderful, you set the shower for me!"

Taiga's eye began to twitch as she turned her head; fire began to spark within her. She could feel the grime in her hair begin to melt.

That night, Taiga lay motionless within her bed; her eyes stared out the window as she felt the sheets rise up and down from Ami's shallow breathing. She was insane to let the Chihuahua sleep over, in her bed no less, however, she thought this would be a great opportunity to get information out of her.

"Ami," whispered Taiga.

"Hmmm?" said a sleepy Ami.

"What did you mean you had something to say about the trip and Kitamura?" she asked. Taiga didn't bother to turn around in fear the Chihuahua might consider this "girl talk" but she had the strange urge to do so.

"Oh yeah that, I just said that so you would let me in," she said.

Taiga felt her hand ball up into a fist and was just about to launch it to Ami's temple when a sudden idea rushed into her head. She could still get information.

"I see," was the only response she could muster. She knew Ami was a model and she could very well assume she was also a dating dictionary. What model wouldn't be? Seeing as how she wasn't very experienced in the field she figured this would be the best time to ask complex yet assuring questions.

"Can I ask you a question?" said Taiga.

"You already did you dolt," replied Ami. Taiga felt her fists begin to tremble with fury. She had to keep her cool if she wanted answers. She wanted to know how she could handle having someone she liked try so hard to get with her friend.

"How many guys have you dated?"

"Enough," replied Ami.

"Have you been in a situation where you liked someone but they liked your best friend?" she said. There was a pause; Taiga felt the sheets suddenly stop rising. Did she say too much? Did Ami figure it out?

Ami sneezed.

"What was your question, brat?"

That was it.

Taiga shoved her foot under the sheets causing Ami to slide cleanly off of the bed and onto the floor with a huge thud.

"You little bitch!" screamed Ami, she leapt to her feet and was just about to pounce, that is, until, she became face to face with a sharpened wooden sword.

"If you want to continue to stay here, you will answer all my questions. Once I am through you will forget everything I've asked and everything you said… got it?"

Ami nodded slowly, she didn't want her beautiful figure to be skewered by some runt.

Taiga's eyes narrowed as she said, "You've dated a lot haven't you?"

Ami nodded carefully avoiding the chance of getting struck with the wooden sword.

Taiga continued: "In all those times, have you ever reached the point where you liked someone but that person wanted to date your best friend?"

Ami could only stare, her eyes trying to read the small tiger that stood on the bed. What was she getting at, she thought?

"Maybe, once or twice, why?" she asked.

Taiga lightly tapped her face with the wooden sword and said, "I'm not done yet, if that were the case, what do you have to do to get rid of that feeling?"

"What feeling?"

"The feeling of wanting that person knowing very well he wants someone else. How do I get rid of it?" said Taiga. It wasn't until Ami smiled a large and grand smile that she realized she intensively said "I" instead "you". If Ami was in the dark about her motives then she sure knew what was going on now.

"This is about Ryuuji isn't it?" she asked. Taiga's eyes widened as she wound up for a strike but suddenly she didn't have the strength. What was the point? She was stumbling as it was and only trying to hide it would only make things worse. Ami stood, a large and coy smile on her lips, she placed her hands on her waist and circled the bed with Taiga standing quietly in deep contemplation. It was now the tiger that was being preyed upon.

"So, it's clear now," said Ami flinging her hair behind her shoulder, "I always had a feeling you something for Ryuuji but I didn't think you would get jealous so easily."

Ami continued to circle the bed, a very cynical smile spread across her lips.

"Shut up," Taiga hissed, "it's not like that."

"Oh?" Ami replied, she slithered behind the small girl, "Are you afraid he's going to leave you?"

Taiga stared at her feet, "No, I don't need him so why would I be afraid if he leaves?"

Ami snickered as she closed the distance between them; she was now behind Taiga, her lips behind the girl's ear.

"Then why are your hands shaking?" she asked.

"Because I'm about to hit you," said Taiga. Ami smiled.

"I'll make a deal with you," she said, "I'll help you get Ryuuji but in return I want to be able to use your place whenever I want. You have a nice place and my publisher needs a place to take some glamour shots. Although I'm not supposed to be modeling a little extra income wouldn't hurt."

"I don't need your help. I'm not interested in Ryuuji, all I wanted was answers and now I've gotten them," said Taiga.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I took him, right?"

"He's interested in Minori, not you."

"Well, we can change that, unless, you want him. I know a way but you have to not only lend me your apartment but you have to treat me like a queen and do whatever I want," said Ami. There was no chance in hell, thought Taiga. She would never submit to a complete airhead with a bad attitude. But…but… why was she considering the offer? Why did she want to say "yes" so badly only moments ago? She didn't have those feelings, she didn't want them, Ryuuji belonged with Minorin, not her. Then why…

…was she crying?

Ami jumped from the bed as she heard a suppressed sob escape Taiga's lips. The palm-top tiger fell to her knees, her hands shot up to hide her watery eyes.

"Are…are you serious?" said Ami who was taken aback.

"It's not fair," cried Taiga as she forced herself to regain composure.

"What's not fair?"

She didn't answer her, she didn't have one.

**ToRaDoRa!**


	2. Emergence

CHAPTER 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I was on vacation but now I'm back. Enjoy**

Taiga sat on a bench, her eyes stared lifelessly at the scattered mess that was her lunch. She didn't go to Ryuuji's that morning. How could she? She couldn't face him. The entire day she made no eye contact nor did she say a word to him. In truth, she wanted to be alone, at least for a while so that she could settle her thoughts. She was about to take a bite of her messy bento when she felt someone sit beside her.

"Hey, Taiga," said Minori, "What's up with you? You haven't said a word all morning. Is everything alright?"

Taiga merely nodded as she didn't take her eyes off her lap which held the grossly made bento. She couldn't look at Minori either. She felt awkward due to the fact she felt a sense of anger towards her even though she had done nothing wrong. She wanted to get rid of that feeling but nothing was cutting it. Just sitting next to Minori only made her temper silently flare.

"I'm fine," she found herself saying.

Minori stared, her dark eyes filled with worry for her friend.

"You coming to the trip tomorrow?" she asked. Taiga felt her stomach drop to the pit of her abdomen. She wanted to say "no" or "are you kidding me?" but nothing came to her lips. She didn't want to be there when Ryuuji confessed himself to Minori. She didn't want to admit she liked him, to admit she was jealous and somewhat hurt that he was paying far more attention to a girl who wasn't even spending time with him like she was. Was it so wrong to feel that way?

"I don't know yet," was the only words she could regurgitate.

Minori nodded as she said, "Do you want to share my lunch?"

Taiga stared miserably at her own lunch and as much as she wanted nothing more than to eat something more edible she declined the offer.

"Well, I'll leave you alone but if you want to talk you know where to find me," said Minori as she stood.

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

Taiga peered down at her feet.

"Don't…don't be mad at me," she said. Minori looked quizzically at the small girl unable to decipher what her friend meant.

"I'm not mad at you, how could I be?" she asked.

Taiga shook her head and gave an obviously fake smile and said, "Forget it, and forget what I said."

Ryuuji peered out the window from the main hall overlooking the school courtyard. He watched Minori walk away from Taiga who sat with a disgusting looking parcel on her lap. They hadn't walked to school together that morning. He spent the better half of the morning knocking on her apartment door only to realize she had left before him. He had tried to talk to her that morning in homeroom but she would run off and say she was busy which was odd for her.

"Something wrong, Takasu?" asked Kitamura as he slung his arm around his friend's neck. Ryuuji shook his head slowly as he kept his gaze on the palm-top tiger. Something was off ever since yesterday and he had a feeling it involved him.

"Yusaku, come and have lunch with me," said a feminine voice. Ryuuji turned to see a rather attractive girl standing beside the two of them. The girl noticed his confused look and quickly added, "Hey, introduce me to your friend."

Kitamura laughed and said, "Oh yeah, sorry. This is my new girlfriend."

Ryuuji felt his heart leap into his throat. It made total sense. He peered out the window again to notice the girl had vanished; the only thing left was her uneaten bento which sat alone at the bench.

"Taiga…" he whispered.

"Hey, Takasu, you going on the school trip tomorrow right?" asked Kitamura.

Ryuuji only nodded.

Something told him this weekend was going to be something to remember.

Later that day Ryuuji sat in the classroom with his head resting on his palm. The day was long but almost to an end and he had been meaning to talk to Taiga. He found himself looking over to where she sat. She must have been down because Kitamura's new girlfriend, that he could understand but why was she still silent about it. Knowing her she would have said something to him about it and why didn't she tell him earlier? Although he wanted to believe that she was simply disappointed by the outcome something else was playing a key role but he just couldn't figure it out.

A small folded piece of paper hit his cheek and the girl in front of him pointed behind her indicating that it was for him. Opening the folded note he began to read:

"Who do you like more? Aisaka Taiga or Kushieda Minori?"

Complete with two unmarked boxes by their names.

His eyes darted upward and scanned the faces around the room in hopes a pair would reveal the identity of the messenger, however, none claimed the letter which only made him wonder who was asking? Maybe if he crumbled it the person who sent it would turn to him. It was worth a shot.

He began to crush it between his palms and indeed someone did turn.

It was Taiga.

His brows rose.

Did she send him the note?

Her eyes caught sight of the paper that was half crushed and she immediately shot forward. Was she serious?

Then out of nowhere another note appeared on his desk.

It read:

"Reconsider your plans…"

He couldn't recognize the handwriting but who else would know about his plan besides Taiga? She must have been the one to send him this but why? She said it was good the other day, why the sudden change? The bell rung and the student body rose to leave, he was going to catch Taiga and ask her about what was going on.

But it wasn't that easy.

The moment he stood to confront her he noticed she had already disappeared. Her desk was empty, random pieces of paper began to fall from overhead, the door to the room squeaked as everyone stared at the sudden exit Taiga had made.

"She must have been in a hurry," said someone.

Ryuuji didn't go home that afternoon. He wandered into the plaza where his gut intuition pulled him to. The setting sun painted a unique gold color over the city; the spring breeze was soothing but didn't quiet the soft sobs he heard. His ears perked and he stopped. Turning he spotted a small girl sitting alone, her dirty blonde hair cascading a veil over her eyes and thusly ignoring the knowledge of his presence. Her small shoulders bobbed up and down, as if suppressing the urge to full out ball out her soul, within her hands she clutched a self-served ice treat, and her nails were beginning to cut through the plastic exterior. In all the time he had spent with Taiga he had always known how to deal with her madness… but… but something was different. This was the first time he couldn't find it within himself to approach her.

Maybe because he didn't want to get hit.

No. That wasn't it.

"Taiga?" he whispered. He noticed her fingers soften as the white from her knuckles faded. She sat up and swiftly used the sleeve of her school uniform to wipe an invisible substance from her face. She didn't look up.

"What?" she said, her voice was harsh and raspy. She had been crying to the point her throat was sore.

He pointed to a chair opposite her, "You mind if I sit down?"

She didn't answer right away but after a few moments she nodded. As he sat he wasn't sure to bring up the situation with Kitamura. He could understand how she felt that he was with another girl and her chances were now zero. She had been pursuing him for some time and it must have been hard to know it had to come to an end.

Little did he really know.

He watched as she fidgeted with her cup of melting sweet ice, her gold bangs dangling in the breeze.

The silence was nearly deafening.

"Why didn't you tell me about Kitamura?" he asked.

Her knuckles tensed.

"I thought you knew and I really don't care about that anymore," she said. He could tell she was trying to avoid the matter but he couldn't help but continue.

"Did you send me the note asking me if I liked you or Minori?"

She flinched.

"No," she said.

"What about the second note?"

"You were getting notes?"

"Yeah, I thought they were from you… are they?" he asked.

She didn't say anything.

"You coming tomorrow?" he asked, "I know you probably don't want to see Kitamura with his new fling but you can help me with Minori,"

She lifted her head exposing two large eyes filled with tears, her cheeks were a shiny red and the tips of her bangs were damp. He was completely stunned. He didn't know what to do. It seemed as if she was a second away from breaking down…but for what?

He should have paid more attention; he didn't realize she had snuck her hands underneath the table. With a powerful grunt she overturned it allowing her untouched ice treat to hit the floor spreading its contents and drenching Ryuuji with it. People around the plaza came to a halt as they watched the tiny girl grab her friend's collar and pull.

Ryuuji could feel he struck a nerve but as to what that trigger was he couldn't figure out. He felt his collar being taut by her small yet powerful hands. He didn't dare say a word as he saw the raw anger and hatred that brewed behind her brown eyes. He couldn't understand. Why was she so angry with him?

"Have fun on your trip, idiot," she spat, her voice laced with poison. She released him and stormed down the street kicking down signs and leaving a trail of destruction in her wake. Once she was lost from view several people looked at Ryuuji who had a large stain between his legs.

Looking down he blushed and said, "No, no! It's the drink she had, I swear!"

Taiga slammed the door to her apartment nearly tearing it off its metal hinges. With a blinding flash she made it to her bedroom where several of her bags sat in wait and all full with her belongings for the trip. She tore them open and began to throw all the clothes and knick knacks from their bowels onto the floor. She wasn't done yet… no… this alone could not satisfy her hatred for him. Grabbing her wooden sword she went into the living room and began to swing wildly not caring about what she hit or how expensive it could have been.

She didn't care.

She didn't care about the trip.

She didn't care about how she felt.

She didn't care about him…

By the time she threw down her sword she noticed the confetti of broken glass and wooden shards that littered the floor. Looking down she saw specks of red all over her forearms as well as her shins, some were small, and some were bleeding long strands of blood. She didn't care about that.

Why was he such an idiot?

Why was this eating her up inside?

"Because… because…"

Why was she acting the way she was?

"Because… it's not fair," she found herself whispering. Was this jealousy? Was it because her chances with Kitamura were gone or was it because Ryuuji…

"Why does he not see me?"

These words she herself could not understand. She could not understand why the guy she spent most of her time with was now attempting to be with a girl who hardly ever spent more than five minutes with him.

"He should be interested in me," she said to himself. She couldn't understand the feeling that began to take over her mind; it was like a swarm of biblical insects. She no longer wanted to help him confess to Minori, how could she? Every time she thought of the idea she felt her stomach pang with pain. She felt like vomiting every time she thought of trying to help him.

Knock! Knock!

Her ears perked as she stood in the center of her destroyed living room. She waited, not knowing whether or not to answer it.

Finding her way to the door she clutched the handle and forced herself to take in a deep breath. Hiding her cuts within her long sleeves and crossing her legs she cracked open the door, just enough to see who it was.

"It's me, let me in," said Ami as she tried to force her foot in. Taiga immediately tried to close the door. Being in the same room as that stupid Chihuahua was the last thing she needed.

"Go away," she hissed but it was too late. Ami found a way to gain leverage using her size to overcome the palm-top tiger and managed to barge her way in. Taiga fell on her backside and right on several pieces of scattered glass causing her to cut her hands adding insult to injury. Ami stood at the doorway, her eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"What the hell happened here?" she asked. The entire apartment looked as if it had been ransacked. Furniture was toppled, the glass table was now only a wire frame, and clothes littered random areas. She peered down to the small girl whose forearms and legs were covered with blood, she took a step back.

"Taiga, I know we can get pretty bad on our lady days but you just took it to a whole new level,"

A chipped wooden sword rocketed to the side of her face.

"Shut up, baka!" screamed Taiga, "Get out!"

Ami rubbed the side of her face, a sour look spread across it, "You know, I'm going to let that one go, only because I feel sorry for you,"

"What did you say?" she hissed.

The sapphire haired girl stood in a triumphant manner as she carelessly swung her hair behind her shoulder.

"I feel bad for you; no matter what you do you will always act how you look. A small child," she said.

"You want your ass kicked don't you?" said Taiga.

Ami smiled, "It's too bad, and I was going to help you since you cried like a child last night. I tried to see who Ryuuji really liked,"

Taiga's eyes widened. It was her! She sent the notes but how?

"What are you talking about?"

"You're much dumber than you are vicious; I was trying to help you. I sent the note asking whether he liked you or Minori."

"What about the second note?"

"What?"

"He said he got a second note,"

"I only sent one," said Ami, "But it seems he didn't take the bait. I was thinking about trying to get information out of him on the trip."

Taiga got to her feet brushing off the excess glass that stuck to her clothes. Something was up, why was the Chihuahua helping her despite being slapped in the face with her sword?

Just before she opened her mouth to ask Ami continued, "Don't think I'm merely doing this for you. I feel somewhat sorry for you because you can't do it yourself and plus I have my reasons,"

"I don't want your help," spat Taiga.

"Oh? Like I said don't see it as I'm helping you,"

She turned to leave.

"Then what should I see it as?"

Ami stopped, turning her head slightly she said, "See it as me helping myself."

**ToRaDoRa! **

**A/N: Review, thank you :)  
**


	3. Calm before the Storm

**A/N: No reviews last chapter made me sad. :( Oh well, here's something anyway**

CHAPTER 3

Ryuuji stood with his bags at his feet, the day was gorgeous; the morning blue sky was undisturbed and the early chilly wind of spring caused goose bumps to form along his bare arms. Looking around he noticed the clamor of his classmates as they chatted and laughed in wait for the bus that would take them up into the mountains of Japan. He felt his stomach become barraged with anxiety. Not only did he have to keep a look out for Minori he was also watching out for Taiga. He had visited her apartment earlier that morning but just like yesterday she was nowhere to be found. She wasn't picking up her cellular phone and no one had seen her. Did she skip? Did she run away?

"Hey, Ryuuji!" called a voice.

He turned and spotted Minori who approached with the energy of a small puppy. This was his first interaction with her; he had to make it count.

"Hey, Minori," he responded. She wore a bright white t-shirt and tight blue shorts which for some reason his eyes could not relinquish their hold on.

"Have you seen Taiga?" she asked as she scanned the area.

"No," he replied, "I was hoping she was with you."

Minori shook her head and said, "I haven't seen her. I called her and all she said was that she was busy."

That was odd, he thought, she didn't even pick up her phone when he called.

--

Taiga sat at the edge of her bed, her eyes staring lifelessly at her feet. She only had twenty minutes to decide whether or not if she was still going. Her bags scattered the floor, clothes hanging loosely from their innards, her now chipped wooden sword sitting at the base of her feet. She was running away, she thought. She was going to run away from her problems… but… they would just be here when the trip was over. It wouldn't matter, she was screwed either way. Ryuuji would end up with Minori and she would be exactly where she was now…

… alone.

_Can you help me with Minori? _

Those words burned like fire at the back of her brain. She would never have thought they would make her stomach fall and her heart ache. It was too much and forcing herself to think of other things only made it worse. She needed to confront the situation. Running away was for the coward and she was no coward.

In a sudden burst of energy she found herself scavenging through her room for clothes and hastily throwing it into the mouth of her many overturned bags. She wasn't going to allow anything to stop her from admitting that she wasn't going to lay back watch.

_It's not fair… he should be interested in me, not Minori. _

She gathered what she could carry and slung it over her shoulder. She was going to fight for him. There was no way around it. It was time someone knew that he was hers and hers alone. There was no way she was about to let another girl have him. She spent the most time with him, she's the one he cooks for and she was going to be the one to stay.

She darted from her bedroom, she was moving so fast her socks began to slip against the wooden floor causing her to lose her balance and fall to her knees; however, this wasn't enough to slow her down. She sprung back to her feet and sprinted out the door not caring is she even bothered to close the door.

Several minutes later she spotted a large coach bus standing at the school gates, a mass of people crowded around and attempting to board. She made a final stretch to the bus and as Ryuuji was about to step into the bus she grabbed him by his collar and ripped him away from the door. Pulling him behind the bus she shoved him against the exterior, a grimace look appeared on his face, a breathless yet determined expression on hers.

"T—Taiga?" he said.

She exhaled forcefully trying to catch her breath but it took her a moment to realize what she had done. She successfully managed to isolate both of them without even trying but for what?

_To confess._

Without thinking she grasped his collar and pinned him against the bus.

"You will listen to me and you will NOT say a word," she began. He nodded in compliance and she continued, "I have something to tell you…"

Like clockwork Minori popped from around a corner and spotted the two. Taiga's head darted towards the girl allowing her jaw to fall. Why did this girl have such impeccable timing?

"Taiga!" squealed Minori as she grabbed her small frame and pulled it into a hug, "I thought you weren't coming, come on, I have a seat for the both of us."

Taiga tried her best to escape her friend's athletic hold on her but she wasn't nearly as capable. Ryuuji could only stare as the sudden episode that unfolded before him diminished. What was all that about, he thought?

--

Ryuuji slept throughout the bus ride. He had promised himself he would stay awake and go over his bundle of scenarios and test himself on how to avoid them but the power of slumber soon took over. All he could feel was the slow rocking of the bus as it went over bumps and turns. He found himself stirring when he noticed the bus had stopped. Peering out the tinted windows he could make out large trees that towered any building he could remember from the city. The strong scent of wood and leaves filled his lungs and he could feel the sudden drop in temperature that indicated the higher altitude. Looking around the bus he noticed that everyone was slumped over in their chair. He scoffed, the entire class has fallen victim to the early morning blues. His eyes rose above the seat in front of him and caught sight of a piece of paper that hung loosely from the front window. Carefully, he maneuvered to the front of the bus and gripped the piece of paper which read:

"Went to go check in with the local rangers for camping spots, you are allowed to walk around and get a breather, don't stray too far… Chaperones"

He sighed. Basically they were lost and the chaperones didn't want anyone to panic. Typical.

Taking another look he confirmed that everyone on the bus was fast asleep, including Minori who had a long strand of drool yo-yoing from her bottom lip. The chair beside her was empty… empty?

He exited the bus feeling a sudden blast of chilly mountain air that instantly caused goose bumps to form at his arms. Looking up he noticed the sun was hidden by the overpowering lumber that skyrocketed to the heavens. The ground was dark and the ground was littered with dead leaves and twigs. He soon regretted wearing shorts. He could see his breath hover before his lips, he wanted to change into something warmer but his bag was inside the bus's undercarriage and the driver was the only one who could open it.

"Dammit," he whispered. Folding his arms he wandered around hoping to catch sight of a slow chaperone but the only thing he spotted was a head of dirty blonde hair… "Taiga?"

She sat on an old picnic table; she held her legs to her chest and wrapped them with her arms for support. Her head rested on her knees and it seemed for a moment that she was asleep but as he approached her, her eyes shot up in alert.

Before he could say anything she said, "Where are the chaperones?"

"They went to find some rangers," he replied, "didn't you see the note?"

Her knuckles tensed as she turned her head away from him.

"I knew they left something, I couldn't read it… it was too high," she said.

Oh, low blow, he thought.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," he said. Taiga only nodded as she sat in silence.

"Ryuuji?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry," she said.

"I have a few things in my bag but it's under the bus, we need the driver to open the compartment," he replied.

She sighed as she said, "Figures, I can't count on you for anything."

"Well, if you came over this morning I could have made you breakfast," he said. Turning to him she shot him a look of disdain.

"I had my reasons," she found herself saying.

"Like what?"

"None of your business,"

"What did you have to tell me this morning?"

"What?"

"What did you have to tell me this morning?" he reiterated.

She paused for a moment and said, "Nothing, I forgot. Let's go look for a place to eat."

"I don't think there's a place to eat for a couple of miles,"

"Well then, we should start walking now,"

"What did you have to tell me?" he asked.

"Did you not hear me? I said nothing, let's go already I'm starving," she said. She jumped from the picnic table and stood quietly contemplating directions. Ryuuji stared; he wasn't going to go with her regardless of how badly she cursed him out. He had to confess to Minori on this trip. There wasn't any other way. Taiga turned to him.

"Come on, if we're fast we can get there and back in no time."

"No."

Her eye twitched as she said, "What do you mean 'no'?"

He said, "I'm not going with you. You know I have something to do and if we get thrown off the trip for straying too far then I won't be able to do it."

Without faltering she came up to him and grabbed his collar and yanked downward forcing him to bow before her, "Listen here, mongrel, I'm hungry and I am not in the mood for your lovey-dovey crap. Be a good dog and let's go,"

"No."

She sighed; he could feel her hand tremble with anger but his resolve was strong.

"Ryuuji, I am not going to tell you again, I am NOT going alone and you ARE coming with me," she said her voice dark and lethal.

He wasn't going to let her boss him around. Not this weekend. He tried too damn hard to make sure he would not be interrupted and he would leave hopefully with Minori's hand in his. He knew she was going to compromise him eventually. Didn't know it was going to be because of food.

"You know how hard I've been working on this, the least you can do is keep yourself from ruining it," he said ripping himself from her clutch. She stared at him unable to distinguish whether or not he was serious. Why was her power over him fading away? With a mighty scoff she spun around and crossed her arms.

"Whatever," she spat, "Fine, do whatever your stupid plan was. I'm leaving."

She began to make her exit.

Ryuuji was about to stop her but he forced himself not to move. He couldn't let himself to succumb to her needs. She wasn't the one he was after.

--

Taiga stomped down the path; even with her arms crossed she felt the bitterness of the mountain air bite at her skin. That stupid Ryuuji, he wasn't the only one that wanted to confess.

Her stomach roared and mimicked the call of her personality. She followed the dirt tire tracks that had been left by the buses journey to the mountain in order to find her way down. Although she did plan to grab a bite to eat she didn't plan on coming back. Someone would get her things and bring it back to her apartment and she was willing to face any consequences for leaving on her own. She didn't care; all she wanted was to have something in her stomach… or maybe she wasn't hungry… maybe she felt something else.

The sound of thunder roared overhead and it was enough to make the ground shake. Stumbling she found herself on all fours. She wouldn't be able to get far. She needed to go back. She got to her feet and was about to make a run for it only to be met with a massive downpour that caught her off guard. The ground instantly became mush under her feet and with each step it felt as if she was sinking. Her mind began to panic as her footing began to disappear and what's more was that she noticed she was standing near a cliff, the bottom of which she could not determine.

Not knowing what to do next she screamed, "Ryuuji!"

Her sneakers slipped and she was back on her knees. The rain became like an army and prohibited her from regaining her footing. It was raining so hard she couldn't make out several feet in front of her.

"Ryuuji!" she called again. She grew hopeless as the sound of her calls was being drowned out by the rain. She felt isolated. Alone.

_Ryuuji_…

Her hands and knees began to sink within the dirt as it drifted like water towards the edge.

_Help me… _

--

Ryuuji stood within the bus's doorway watching the rain swamp the area. Everyone on the bus was fully awake at this point and chatting amongst themselves. Minori sat alone, her eyes staring miserably out the window. He had the urge to go sit beside her but he felt a very strange and sickening feeling arise in his bowels.

He was worried.

For some reason, all his planning for this day was no longer his concern. He wasn't interested to go to talk with Minori; he wanted to know where Taiga happened to be. He wanted to make sure she was alright…

"Dammit," he spat under his breath. Even though she wasn't here she still managed to somehow compromise what he had planned anyway. How the hell was she capable of that?

"Where's Taiga"? asked Minori.

Ryuuji almost sighed as he said, "I don't know. She left after I wouldn't go with her."

"Maybe you should've," she said. That response made him feel awkward. This wasn't part of his list of planned scenarios and thusly he had no way of avoiding it. Maybe he wasn't as prepared as he thought he was.

"Don't worry about her, she's tough. I'm sure she made it to the city by now," he said.

"Why did she go there anyway?"

"She was hungry,"

"I'm surprised you didn't go with her," she said.

"If I did I could have gotten in trouble,"

Minori hopped from the bus innards and onto the wet soil, her once bright outfit was now dark and damp as she allowed the rain to clamp her hair to her skin.

"I'm going to go find her. If the chaperones come tell them what's up," she said. Ryuuji could only stare, stunned by what he was hearing. He shot up quickly and joined her, the rain was freezing.

"I'm coming," he said.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Ryuuji!!"

Both teens shot a look down the road where the voice echoed. They then looked at one another before saying in unison, "Taiga…"

**Next Chapter: Survival **

**The story truly begins...  
**


	4. Survival

**A/N: Thank you all for your thoughts. This is a drama/Romance fic I know so don't be taken back by what happens. I placed them in this position to make a point that i hope you find interesting and relevant. Enjoy and review plz :)**

CHAPTER 4

Rain continued like torrents as both Minori and Ryuuji sprinted down the water bogged road. They had definitely heard Taiga's voice, he thought, if anything happened to her, he… he didn't know what he would do. He darted in front of Minori, his eyes filled with worry, he couldn't figure out if he was crying or was it the rain?

As they turned a corner he spotted a shade of blonde hovering within the muck. He could feel the combination of dirt and water fill his sneakers as he treaded the rising mud. Minori stood, her face stunned, the look of fear clearly evident as she stared towards the mountain wall that surrounded the slope.

"Flood…" she whispered.

Ryuuji did a baseball slide, not because he wanted to but because he lost his footing as he scurried to Taiga who was nearly submerged in mud. He managed to grab her waist but he soon found himself sliding closer and closer to the edge. Thinking fast he spotted an uprooted branch sticking out from the ground, grasping Taiga's waist with one hand he used the other to grab a hold. Minori stood several yards away, unable to move.

"Minori!" he called. He could feel the movement of the mud begin to increase as it turned more and more into liquid. With all his strength he tried to sling Taiga onto solid soil but was unable. His hand was about to break free from the branch. He wasn't going to last.

"MINORI!" he called again.

She was afraid, her heart was racing, and she could feel the tremors of something racing in her direction.

The rain now felt like needles against his skin, the mud flooding his mouth and nostrils, he couldn't breathe.

"**MINORI!**" he bellowed.

The burgundy haired girl's head shot in his direction snapping out of her daze, getting to her knees she extended her arm in attempt to grab Taiga who was unconscious. She couldn't get any closer without risking getting caught within the current that seemed to separate the road. Using her knees she crossed them to act as a counterweight so she may extend herself further. She was soaked to the bone; her hair clung to her face and her clothes clung to her skin.

"Taiga! Taiga! Grab me!" called Minori. The palm top tiger did not respond as she floated lifelessly in the current. The way Ryuuji held the tiny girl was enough to attempt to reach out for her but she could tell he was losing strength fast.

"I can't grab her Ryuuji!" she yelled.

The ground trembled and the sound of rushing water made Minori's heart skip a beat. Looking up, her eyes widened.

A wall of water was approaching.

"Ryuuji!"

He could no longer hear her. He could only make out his heartbeat.

_Thump… thump…_

He could see her distressed eyes, she was telling him something but he could only see her moving lips.

_Thump… thump… _

She reached out to him, he couldn't do the same, he felt his arms give, and he felt his body begin to teeter over the edge.

_Thump… thump… _

"Minori… Taiga…"

A massive wave of water towered over them allowing him to catch one more glance at Minori who disappeared behind it and sending him completely off the cliff. His world was turned upside down, Taiga in his arms, falling…

Falling…

Time did not exist…

Sound did not exist…

Just… darkness…

**ToRaDoRa! **

Droplets… that's all he could hear. The sound of water droplets hitting puddles echoed throughout. His body felt sore, the taste of blood between his lips, a dream he could not decipher. He could feel the heat of sunlight radiate on his skin indicating it was still day time. Cracking open an eyelid he could see only a haziness. The air was stale but held a smell of water that was faint. As the fogginess began to lift from his eyes he noticed the dry blood that sat under him. Licking his lips he could feel a light crust begin to crumble and the taste of copper fill his taste buds.

"Shit…"

Pulling himself to his knees he could feel a sense of dread wallow in his stomach as the sudden memories of what had just happened poured into his mind. Getting to his feet his eyes darted around the enclosed area, he was surrounded by darkness; the only light that entered was from an overhead opening that trickled water from the outside world. It took him a moment to figure out he was in some sort of cavern.

Then he heard something stir.

His head turned to see something moving within the darkness.

His chest rose and fell suddenly, his hands trembling.

He was alone, a wild area, it could be anything hovering in the shadows preparing to finish him off.

"What the hell are you staring at?" a voice said.

It took him all of five seconds to realize that it was Taiga.

She coughed, a low gasp of pain trembling from her lips.

She was hurt.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she slowly made her way to him, avoiding anything that could potentially cause her to stumble. Once her silhouette came in view he could see that she clutched her side.

He was about to ask again but before he could the strength in her legs gave out causing her to fall into him. He caught her only to feel something wet and warm hit his bare arms. Bringing her to the light he noticed a red stain.

"Shit…shit…" he stammered, he looked at her pale face which was disturbingly calm and serene, "Taiga, stay with me."

She groaned before saying, "Shut up, baka, I'm tired."

"Where does it hurt?" he asked.

"I said shut up,"

He quickly grabbed her jaw and pulled it towards him so he could see her eyes.

"Taiga, do you not realize what the hell is going on?" he said. He pulled her closer.

She cringed in pain.

Holding her small frame to the only light in the cavern he was stunned to see a ribbon of red escape from under her shirt and drip onto the stone floor. It was flowing vigorously, like an open faucet. He lied her down and pulled her shirt up softly, her arm twitched.

Her chest rose and sunk softly; a small gash wound could be seen right above her pelvic bone, a dark almost blackish object stuck out from it.

"The fall…" he whispered, his eyes locked on her half-opened ones. He swallowed… hard.

Her breathing suddenly became more rapid as her back arched in pain. He could tell her mind was desperately trying to keep a strong attitude despite the pain she must have felt, her body wanted to expel a powerful roar of hurt but her lips constricted it to only small whimpers.

"Taiga," he began, "I'm going to have to pull it out. I have no choice."

His fingers were only inches from her skin when she somehow managed to find the strength to swat them away.

"Don't touch me…"

Those words were filled with dire agony and strain.

"Taiga, don't be stupid, I have to get this out or it might get infected and you could… could…"

"Die?" she finished. Using her upper body strength she pushed herself to sit up, tears formed at the corner of eyes as she did so. She quickly wiped them with her shoulder smearing dirt and mud across her cheeks.

She stared coldly at Ryuuji before saying, "Why don't you go and confess to Minorin."

"What?"

She flinched, "You heard me,"

"This isn't at all the time to talk about me or Minori, we have to find a way out of here and get you to a hospital," he said scanning the small cavern.

"Why do you care?"

Silence.

The sound of water droplets echoed throughout. Ryuuji sat on his feet staring at the wounded tiger who stared back, her hand covering the wound, a thin stream of red oozing from between her fingers. Standing up he patted his pockets.

"Dammit," he said.

He could hear her breathing become even shallower. He could feel his time was running out. It would only be a matter of time before she would go into shock. He needed his cellular phone. He tore off his shirt and pulled at the hem making it rip at the seams. Walking to Taiga he stretched the material out to over extend its elasticity so that he could wrap it around her without it restricting the blood flow. He knelt down to apply it only to have her foot suddenly come up and block him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snarled.

He swatted her foot away.

"Stop being an idiot and let me help you, don't you realize you could die?" he spat.

"Why the hell do you fucking care?" she exclaimed.

She cringed in pain.

Why the hell was she acting so damn difficult? For the past few days her attitude was nothing short of lunacy and there was no telling when it would end. Even now, where they had no idea where they were and now solely dependent on their ill developed survival skills she was still refusing him solace. Why couldn't she work with him like a normal person? Why did her pride have to blind her from the real situation?

Why was she so blind?

"Just let me help you," he said in a low tone. She gave him a disgusted look as she finally submitted. Separating her arms he wrapped her torso with his ripped shirt. Making a knot over the wound he tightened it.

He felt a sharp pain across his face.

It took him a moment to realize he had been punched.

"That's too tight you moron!" she yelled. She was about to yell another mouthful but was cut short when she felt her body go numb as a searing pain rocket up her side. Falling back she clutched herself and bit down hard on her lower lip to restrain the intense scream she felt rise in her diaphragm.

She was hurt… bad.

The next thing she knew Ryuuji hovered over her, his hand rested behind her head and the other pressing firmly against her wound. She could feel the pain trembling throughout her body but for some reason her mind was at ease knowing he was there. Despite the sudden comfort she felt she held a burning desire to hurt him, to hurt him like he hurt her. Why couldn't he see what she felt? She tried to show him, she really did, but he still couldn't get it. Was it wrong to be mad at him? Even the pain she felt did not equal the pain he had caused her.

Why was he so blind?

"Relax, just breathe," he whispered.

Why was he still so calm even after she hit him?

"Ryuuji…"

"Yeah?"

The sound of water droplets hitting random puddles echoed within the cavern.

"Nothing,"

--

Ryuuji awoke sometime later; the opening at the ceiling of the cavern was now dimmed. It was nighttime, he thought. Not good. It was almost pitch black; he couldn't even see several feet in front of him. He waited a moment and held his breath.

He heard light snoring.

He sighed with relief, although he couldn't see her, he knew she was still alive.

He smiled, he was more than relieved, and he didn't realize how scared he was. If she managed to survive this long then he had enough time to find help.

He felt around hoping his hands would come into contact without disturbing her. He felt something warm. Feeling around more he could feel the outer edge of her collar bone and assumed she was sitting upright. They needed fire, he thought, there was no way they could do anything without it. Checking his pockets again he felt a sense of dread. Everything, even his sewing kit which he always had on him had fallen out during the fall.

"Ryuuji…" Taiga cooed.

Feeling his way around he maneuvered himself beside her and almost immediately he felt her head lean against his shoulder.

"Does it hurt a lot?" he asked.

He could feel her head nod.

There was no choice, he would have to leave her here for now and go find help. His eyes found their way to the small gap at the top of the cavern. It was low enough to slip through but it would still be difficult to find his way around in the dark. Carefully he slid his hand behind her head and lowered her to the floor. As he did so his arm brushed against what felt like moss. Thinking for a moment he snatched some of the moss off the cavern wall and gathered it together placing it underneath her head as a makeshift pillow. He needed for her to remain as comfortable as possible.

"Wait here," he said.

--

Taiga felt her innards burn. She could feel a gentle wave of heat caress her skin. It was comforting but she didn't dare open her eyes in fear her dream might be lost and the comfort she was feeling would dissipate.

Then suddenly she felt her body be pulled closer to the source of the heat. Opening her eyes softly she could make out Ryuuji's face which stared down at her. They made no conversation. The only communication was the moving of their eyes and a simple nod of the head. Turning her head slightly she could make out a small blaze sitting only feet away. A fire. Before she could ask anything she felt a numbing sensation hit her lower stomach. She then felt something pierce her skin. She lifted her back to get a better view but Ryuuji's hand blocked her from achieving this. She was sort of glad, she thought, she didn't really want to see what he was doing. She continued to lie there, staring at the fire; this whole experience was like a dream.

She awoke several hours later, the light of the day entered through the cavern.

"Good, you're awake," said Ryuuji. Looking up she spotted him sitting by the fire.

She nodded, sitting up she felt her stomach feel a sudden pang of pain, not intense as before but its signature was still there. Looking down she noticed her once bleeding wound was now sewed shut.

"Did you….?" She began.

"Yeah," he said.

He… he saved her life.

Even after her taunts and abuse he still healed her. Looking back at him she noticed his eyes were dark, bloodshot and his cheeks were slightly damp.

Realizing what she was looking at he quickly wiped his eyes with his bare forearms revealing an array of scratches and bruises.

"What happened to you?" she said.

He gave a very feeble laugh.

"It's nothing," he replied, "while you were sleeping I went to find some tinder to start this fire and while that happened I found my sewing kit."

"How did you get all those bruises?"

"It's nothing really, just climbing in and out of that whole up there," he said pointing to the gap at the ceiling, "I guess I scraped myself."

_… Her breathing continued to grow shallow and her skin seemed pale. His hands were trembling, he couldn't screw up now. He threaded the needle within her flesh hoping to God he was doing it right. He could feel the brim of his eyes filling with tears. _

_"Don't die on me Taiga, please… stay with me," _

_He pierced the other notch of skin and threaded it with the needle remembering how he would sew clothing and other materials. Blood soaked his hands. _

The fear he felt was unmatched. Then again, who could blame him? He was trying to save his friend whom he loved… as a friend, he thought. He could still feel the soreness in his eyes from being unable to halt the tears. He was so afraid. He had to be honest with himself. He didn't want to lose her. Her life was in her hands only hours ago and that alone sent a chill up his spine…but…knowing she could have died… that was another feeling altogether.

"Ryuuji…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," she said, "How far did we fall?"

He then said, "Pretty far,"

"This is the second time you saved me," she said.

"Second?"

"You came back for me during the storm," she said.

"Well, me and Minori,"

"But it was you," she began, "I called out for you and you actually came. You risked your life for my own,"

"I thought you were unconscious?"

She shook her head.

"I don't remember much after falling into the mud but I do remember you grabbing me and holding on, I could hear you calling out to Minorin. I felt how hard you tried to hold me," she chuckled, "I really thought we were going to die once we fell off the edge."

"Did you really think I would not try to rescue you?" he asked.

She lied down and stared at the cavern ceiling. She put him through so much shit and yet he still saved her. She felt her own eyes well up with tears. She was so selfish. So demeaning to him and he helped her in more ways than one. He saved her life twice even when she told him to screw off. Was this only more reason to fall for him? That he accepted her even when she was at her worse?

She trembled now as she said, "I… I knew you'd come for me,"

She found herself covering her eyes to conceal the pitiful look on her face.

She was full of so many emotions. She wanted to confess. To tell him everything. That she loved him. That she wanted him. That it was her he should be with.

She couldn't hold it in anymore.

She began to cry.

"I knew you'd come back for me!" she sobbed, "I knew you would come for me!"

She never cried so hard in front of someone before but she didn't care.

Then she felt something she had never felt in her life.

She felt his arms around her.

He sat behind her, his arms surrounding her, his chin rested firmly on her shoulder.

_His heart raced, he had finished sewing up her wound, he guess it took him about two hours to finish. Looking to his side he saw the small rock that had impaled her when she had fallen. Could she survive the night? She was calm now, her breathing had gone to normal and she was no longer writhing in pain. Her bangs clung to her forehead due to the vast amount of sweat that appeared. He was afraid to sleep. He was afraid to close his eyes in fear this might be his last chance to see her alive. He felt his body tremble. _

_"Don't leave me…" _

Ryuuji hugged her tightly as that memory spun in his head.

"I will always come back for you," he whispered.

This was the first time in her life Taiga felt more like a girl. All she wanted to do was cry and embrace this moment forever. She had to confess now, this was her only chance.

Turning her head to spill her guts she was caught off guard when she felt his lips hit hers.

She placed her hand on his neck and pulls him closer.

It took a disaster to bring them close, she can only imagine what it would take to drive them apart.

**ToRaDoRa! **

**Until next time...  
**


	5. Intermission

**A/N: Hello all, fifth chapter is taking a while so I've decided to give you something to tide you over for now. It relates directly into the story and I hope you find it interesting. Enjoy and see if you can pick up where I'm going with this... :)**

That night, that night was different.

_Remember that night? _

_I let you know me, _

_The way I know you, _

_To my heart you have the key. _

Her heart marched to the rhythm of her fingertips,

The musky yet rough texture,

The weight she felt,

How she could feel him,

The slow hymn of nature outside,

Protected from sight,

Protected from others,

That familiar scent that filled her lungs,

Her favorite scent…

_The rules I had made,_

_None of that mattered anymore,_

_You shook me within my heart,_

_You shook me deep in my core._

That night was different,

It symbolized something,

What exactly she could not decipher,

But the next day it would be different,

She would be different,

He would be different,

Forever intertwined,

Forever locked…

_Now that I found you,_

_I found something I will always miss, _

_To you it's something else,_

_To me it's a kiss…_

"What did you think?"

"What do you mean what do I think?"

"Must you make it difficult?"

"Yes, I'm a girl, that's what I do."

"Geez"

"Keep pestering me and I'll get nasty,"

"Oh like you weren't?"

"Please, you have yet to see me worse,"

"If that wasn't your worse than I hate to imagine it,"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing,"

She paused.

"What about you and Minori?"

"What about us?"

"What going on between you two?"

"You obviously know what's going on,"

"Well if I did I wouldn't be asking, idiot,"

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Answer my question,"

"What question?"

"You're hopeless,"

"I take it you want rice then…"

"What about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"What about you and me?"

He paused.

"I don't know,"

"Figures"

"What do you want it to be?"

"That's not for me to decide,"

"Why not?"

"Because you're the guy, you have to initiate these things,"

"Oh like what just happened?"

She paused.

"In a way…"

"Yeah, sure, if it were up to me that would have never happened."

"Are you saying this was my entire fault?"

"Would you like sauce on your rice?"

"Yeah… I would like to point out I wasn't alone on that,"

"No, I agree, you weren't,"

"Well, with that out of the way, I packed your things,"

He paused.

"Thanks,"


	6. Heart's Song

**A/N: I really hope I explained this enough so that no one is confused. It might take some referencing to earlier chapters but I tried my best to come full circle. Enjoy and review please. I would love any comments on whether or not this story is even remotely successful. Thanks a bunch. **

CHAPTER 5

One week had passed since Taiga and Ryuuji had been separated from the group. Taiga's wound on her lower abdomen had begun to heal quite well and she was surprised how well it was closing up. She still woke in the morning with an incredible soreness that seemed to linger like her shadow but the soft decline of its intensity only brought her more solace as time continued. They stayed in the cavern for two more days before leaving it and making a small makeshift shelter under nearby trees. Ryuuji knew Taiga was in no condition to travel so there was no chance they would leave the safety (or supposed safety) of the valley in which they resided in.

Taiga sat at the base of a tree, her once bright t-shirt was now tattered and dingy, her shorts slightly ripped at the hem. Her stomach groaned in complaint from the lack of food. She sat there, watching the clear sky and the rouge clouds that floated carelessly through it. It was funny; despite the fact that she was stranded in the mountains she thought she'd be miserable. On the contrary, she was quite calm and serene. Looking to her right she saw the boy she loved. He sat, shirtless, poking aimlessly at the small fire they had helped to create. Butterflies filled her stomach and an odd sensation filled her.

"Ryuuji," she said.

The boy looked up.

"I know, I know, you're hungry," he replied. She smiled. He knew her well.

"No, that's not it,"

"Do you need me to look at your injury?" he asked.

She could only smile, using her upper body strength she forced herself to her feet and with a mighty grunt she plopped herself beside him.

"You trouble yourself too much,"

Her stomach roared.

"I knew you were hungry," he said. She covered her stomach and elbowed him hard.

"So?"

He stood, his skin surprisingly clean despite being surrounded with rocks and dirt, and scanned the environment. They had lasted on nothing but edible greens Ryuuji managed to find in a thicket several meters away but it was only a small patch and there was no use continuing onward with that diet. He knew Taiga would ultimately become irritable and beat him to a pulp if he even mentioned eating from the ground again.

Looking down at the girl he asked, "Do you think you can make a hike now?"

Taiga thought for a moment, gesturing for his hand she pulled herself up, her legs were slightly off center and her torso felt immensely sore but she could manage she thought.

"How far do you think we are away from town?" she asked.

"Considering we fell straight down we shouldn't be far. The only problem is that we fell in a ravine and it will take us some time to climb or walk around it. We have to walk slowly because of your injury," he said.

Taiga thought of the search party that might have been sent out to find them. Then a sudden dread hit her stomach sending a sickly feeling throughout her body. What if they couldn't be found? The fear of death wasn't even relevant for the past week because she had been caught up in her own emotions. Letting her guard down and letting Ryuuji see her in her weakened state was enough to make her forget about her surroundings.

She looked at him again, his eyes were droopy and slightly bloodshot, he hadn't slept a good night's rest because of her, she thought. He made it his obligation to make sure she was taken care of. Even though he managed to find a nest of edible plants in a thicket nearby she noticed he had given her the most. He had hardly eaten anything for himself. Maybe that's why she hadn't complained about hunger so much. She suddenly felt bad.

"No, we have to get to town by sunset. I'm fine, I can move, run, jump, and the works. Come on, I can go for some of your fried rice," she said trying to ignore the sudden nausea feeling she was getting.

He nodded but kept his eyes on her.

Then a thunderous sound roared over the hills of the mountain. Both teens looked up, the once blue sky was now giving way to monstrous size clouds, all deeming it necessary to drop their payload.

--

Minori stood, the roar of thunder echoed like a mystic beast through the trees. Rain began to pour like buckets as her memories of what happened a week prior stirred within. She felt rain water begin to trickle into her sneakers but her mind did not falter. Her eyes stared over the cliff; she stood at that same spot for nearly a week. Hoping, just hoping she would spot Taiga and Ryuuji. Guilt was never an emotion she could stomach; however, it was something she could live with. What she couldn't live with was a missed opportunity. She missed chance to say what she wanted before he disappeared from her life and to confess her heart's song. Hearing only the rain she dug into her soaked pocket and withdrew a handful of handwritten letters.

She hated herself.

"I… I could've tried harder," she whispered.

She could replay the situation over and over again. Right where she stood it felt like that entire day was playing in her head as if reliving it. Right before being swept away by a sudden flood she tried to yell at him. She tried to tell him something. If he heard it she wasn't sure.

_He could see her distressed eyes, she was telling him something but he could only see her moving lips._

She tried to tell him…

"I love you,"

Why she waited so long to tell him she didn't know. She was scared. The fear of rejection, the fear of confronting Taiga and competing with her for his affection. In truth, she knew she couldn't compete with her. How could she? He and Taiga were always together. There wasn't a time she saw either of them alone.

She peered down at the now soaked letters that begun to turn into wads of paper in her palms.

"That's why I wrote you letters," she said to herself.

The rain disguised her tears.

Now he was gone and could never hear her words, he could never hear the suppressed song her heart held. She blamed herself. She could have saved him; she could have saved them both. If she was stronger, not an airhead or complete idiot, and if she was tough like Taiga she could have saved him. It was her fault they were gone.

It was her fault.

She collapsed on her knees slamming her fists into the mud.

"Idiot!" she bellowed.

The rich dark mud was now peppered with wads of paper.

She was going to tell him, she was going to tell him everything on the trip. There was only one reason that stopped her…

"Pick yourself up," said a voice.

Minori sat on her hind legs, her head focused downward and her eyes staring at the fragments of her letter being carried away by small veins of water.

"What do you want?" hissed Minori.

Ami stood several feet away, her eyes barely visible from underneath an umbrella.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Leave me alone," Minori replied.

"You're pathetic,"

"Who are you to judge me? I lost a friend."

"You don't even hear your own words, do you? You sound as if you lost one friend when in fact you pay no mind to Taiga. Is it because you secretly despised her like she did you?" asked Ami.

Minori's head jerked suddenly towards the model that stood with an expressionless face.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me,"

They stared at one another, thunder roared overhead.

"I did not despise her," said Minori.

Ami stared clearly unmoved, "You did not seem that way when I told you Taiga wanted him,"

Minori's heart sunk.

"I was just caught off guard," she said, "I never hated Taiga-chan. We were best friends,"

Ami inched closer, her high designer boots moving mud away along with the faded letters that were almost completely gone from the scene.

"Is that why you grew so distant from her? Is it that why you always asked him where she was because you were afraid of telling him anything when she was around? You are pathetic, pick yourself up, be a woman and move on," she said.

Minori eased, she was completely right. That day when they arrived at the camping ground and everyone was asleep besides Taiga and Ryuuji she continued to fake her slumber. She was afraid to be around the both of them. She didn't want the awkwardness that would come from two girls subtly trying to win over the affection of a boy.

"Why?" she asked.

Ami blinked and said, "Why what?"

"Why did you tell me about Taiga and Ryuuji? Why did you tell me not to confess?"

Thunder clapped pouring more rain onto the scene as if acting on the spirits of both teens.

Ami scoffed.

"I have my reasons," she pointed out.

Minori got to her feet much faster than Ami could react, with a sudden lunge Minori pinned the model against the rock wall, her umbrella falling into the mud.

"Tell me," whispered Minori in a tense voice, "Please, tell me."

Ami could only stare as her fist had instinctively balled itself into a fist; she contemplated throwing a punch but the hurt she knew she caused was clearly evident in the young athlete's eyes.

"I did it as a favor to Taiga," she said.

"Do you hate me that much?"

"No,"

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do this as a favor to her and hurt my chances? If it weren't for you I could've told Ryuuji everything before the accident," said Minori as her grip loosened and her strength faded, "I could've told him everything!"

With a surge of her own strength Ami tore Minori's hands from her causing the crimson haired girl to fall to the ground.

"Don't you think this hurt me too?" she exclaimed, her voice sounding shaken, "You think this hasn't eaten me up inside too?"

"W-what?"

"Oh yeah, I'm positive you thought this was just about you three! What about me, huh? What about me!?" she bellowed, her sapphire hair now clinging to her face, "No one gave a shit about me until I met him! He actually could tolerate the way I was and accept me. Do you think it was fricken easy to try and let a person like that be fought over by two skanks who was not even on par with me?"

Minori could only stare in disbelief.

Ami continued, "The only way I could come to terms with all this crap was to make sure he was happy. He's the only one I've ever felt this way towards. All I wanted was for him to be happy! It was hard coming to terms that he wouldn't be happy with me. Do you know how much he wanted to be with you? YOU of all people!"

"Me?"

Ami's hands shot out to conceal her face which was red from nearly screaming everything she said.

"Yes… you," she whispered.

"Then why were you helping Taiga if he was interested in me?"

"Because he showed his feelings to Taiga," she said, "Something he never did with either of us. I knew if he was able to do that then there was much more he could share with her. I realized they would be better off together and he would be happy. Truly happy, it was also a favor to her because… because…"

_"I don't want your help," spat Taiga. _

_"Oh? Like I said don't see it as I'm helping you,"_

_She turned to leave. _

_"Then what should I see it as?" _

_Ami stopped, turning her head slightly she said, "See it as me helping myself." _

"It made me feel better about myself knowing I helped him be happy," said Ami.

The teen girls allowed the rain to resume the conversation as their voices faded. The sudden revelations were enough to make anyone want to take a breather to just recite all the information again. How the two of them were on even ground despite seeking two different goals. How close in nature they were.

Ami smiled and said, "You were the one who sent the second note that day right?"

Minori stared and nodded; then she said, "You sent him one too didn't you?"

"Yeah," Ami replied.

"Like an idiot, I messed up," said Minori.

_A small folded piece of paper hit his cheek and the girl in front of him pointed behind her indicating that it was for him. Opening the folded note he began to read: _

_"Who do you like more? Aisaka Taiga or Kushieda Minori?"_

_Complete with two unmarked boxes by their names._

"What did it say?" asked Ami.

_Then out of nowhere another note appeared on his desk._

_It read: _

_"Reconsider your plans…" _

_He couldn't recognize the handwriting but who else would know about his plan besides Taiga?_

"Reconsider your plans," said Minori.

"Why did you give that to Ryuuji?" asked Ami.

"_Did you send me the note asking me if I liked you or Minori?" _

_She flinched. _

_"No," said Taiga. _

_"What about the second note?" _

_"You were getting notes?" _

_"Yeah, I thought they were from you… are they?" he asked. _

_She didn't say anything._

"It wasn't meant for him," Minori said.

Ami looked up.

"What do you mean?"

_"What are you talking about?" _

_"You're much dumber than you are vicious; I was trying to help you. I sent the note asking whether he liked you or Minori," said Ami. _

_"What about the second note?" asked Taiga. _

_"What?" _

_"He said he got a second note," _

_"I only sent one," said Ami,_

"That note was meant for Taiga, I wanted her to reconsider her plans for the weekend. I asked her earlier if she was going on the trip because I wanted to talk to her that weekend alone. I wanted the both of us to skip the trip so that we could compromise. Basically I wanted to know if I could ask Ryuuji to be with me or if she wanted him for herself," said Minori.

"Minori…" said Ami.

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot,"

"I know…"

**ToRaDoRa!**


End file.
